New Beginnings
by blue arrow15
Summary: Adam Torres transfers form degrassi to Damian high in hopes of living a normal life. What happens when he runs into a mysterious girl named Raven. Will he tell her his secret, and in return will she do the same.
1. new beginnings

**New Beginnings **

**Adam Pov:**

I tiredly fell around trying to turn off the irritating noise of the alarm clock. I slowly peal myself from the bed wishing I could stay wrapped in its warmth a little longer, I grab a towel and head off to take a shower looking in the mirror on my way.

"huh" I think to myself . "Today is a new day, a new school. I hope they can see me as the man i am, the man I always will be."

The water is warm and relaxing on my tense muscles. I step out, wrap in my towel, and brush my teeth getting dressed in an undershirt, black tee, blue plaid button down, and some baggy black jeans.

"Layers, not the perfect solution but it defiantly helps." Today is the day today they will see the man I am and always will be.I quickly put on my beanie and give myself one final nod of approval then head downstairs.

I grab my backpack and some toast and head out the door when it hits me. That wave of nervousness and fear I tried so desperately to keep locked away. I shake the feelings off and continue my walk to school. My new school, Damian high, home of the panthers.

The cold morning air helped me calm down a bit. I slowly open the door and head off to the school office. I received my class schedule, locker number, and combination. I was walking to my first period class not a care in the world then I look up but it was to late and I run straight into her.

We both collided and fell. She landed right on top of me and was surprisingly light. She swiftly got off of me. Standing up she offers me her had and helps me up with surprising strength." "sorry, I should really watch we're I'm going" I say as I help her gather her things.

" don't worry about it" she said. I spotted a guitar pick across the floor.

" um is this yours" I ask walking to collect it "yah thanks"she says and grabs the pick out of my hand stands up and starts to walk away.

Before I know what I'm doing I quickly follow after her. "wait"i yell.

she turns around and faces me. Her gray eyes were mesmerizing. Her long silky chestnut curls fell perfectly around her circular smooth face. Her smile made me blush terribly. I must have been staring intently for some time because when I look up she was staring at me looking quite confused.

"um you ok" she asked looking concerned

"ya I'm fine I just wanted to apologize again for running into you like that". I said lightly blushing and rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

" oh no problem I mean I practically ran you over". She said lightly laughing" your new here aren't you" she asked

"ya I'm Adam" I said awkwardly extending my hand for her to shake. She nodded her head and I slowly lowered my hand."so um what's your name". I questioned.

She looked at me as if she was deciding whether or not she should reply. "Raven" she said pushing a stray hair behind her small ear. The name suited her nicely. It was dark yet lovely like her. Then the sound of her voice shook me out of my thoughts

"look sorry but I got to go see you around Adam" and she turned and walked away.

I watched her until she faded from my vision. I took out my phone and checked the time. Oh Shute I thought and sprinted down the hall to my first period class. I stumbled into the class room and took a seat in the back hoping to go unnoticed.

I listened to the teacher going on and on about world war one when a voice surprised me " just couldn't stay away" said the calm voice.

I jumped not realizing the presence of another person. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and then it me. That voice could only belong to one person, Raven

* * *

Thanks for reading I hoped you like it. Its my first story and ever since Ive watched degrassi Ive like Adam. He is truely inspired so i really wanted to write about him. I tried to keep him in character but if you have any suggestions im all ears. I hope you comment and review. thanks!


	2. falling hard

She was sitting or more like leaning back in her chair with her long slender  
legs crossed on top of the desk. Her silky hair framing her soft face  
perfectly.

"you scared me, I didn't even see you ". I said still slightly shaken " that's kind of the reason I sit here" she said grinning." so hows your first day going so  
far." She said leaning farther back in her chair. "it actually hasn't been half  
bad." that's good nothing really happens here anyway which I'm guessing the  
reason my parents shipped me here. She said voice lowering at the end.

"you don't live with your parents" "nah we didn't exactly see eye to eye so they sent me to live with my brother. They never really cared much for me. They always  
favored my sister. To them she was perfect but im glad i left. I was never happy their she said. I could see the emotion in  
her eyes. What ever happened between them must have really hurt her.

" So what about you, do you live with your parents." " ya I live with my mom  
step-dad, and step-brother" I said then jumped when the bell rung. When I turned  
around she was gone. I looked around trying to find her. I spotted her throught  
the classroom window walking in the hall way. I quickly gathered my things and  
rushed after her. It surprised me how swiftly and quietly she did things.

"Raven" I called her name. She turned around and the light shone perfectly on  
her. "Ya" she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me some  
time. I mean if you want to, but you don't have to, I just meant mabey if you  
weren't busy." I rambled nervously blushing fiercely. It amazed me how easily  
she made me do that. She softly laughed at my nerveousness. " sure  
Adam nothing would make me happier. Meet me at my locker. It's number 216 she  
said. "ok well um see you then" I said " See you then" she repeated and with  
that we both parted ways.

I couldn't believe I'd fallen for someone so  
quickly. I know it's risky but I couldn't help it. She just made me fell so  
alive. I had a hard time paying any attention in any of me classes and was  
relieved when the bell finally rung. I sprinted to my locker shoved my backpack  
in grabbed my lunch and and looked for locker 216. I spotted it and saw it was  
open. I decided to surprise her and hide behind her locker door.

Ravens Pov:

Their was something about Adam that pulled me in. I don't know what but their was something off about him like he was trying to keep some big secret locked away. But we all have our fair share of secrets. I know I do. I open my locker and put my books in grabbing my lunch. When I closed my locker door Adam was standing right behind it and shouts "surprise" "um it's not my birthday" I say laughing "well I wouldn't know you never told me so I just assumed" I rolled my eyes. "so ready to eat" he asked wearing that goofy smile. " ya follow me"

Adams Pov:

She lead me to a wooden picnic table  
outside. " is something wrong with the cafeteria" I asked "no but the weathers  
perfect outside so why not enjoy it" she said. "your right, after you" i said  
smiling and gesturing my hands toward the table "thank you" she said "so you  
thinking about joining any clubs" she asked taking a bite out of her apple. "I  
don't know maybe I used to play on a band at me old school" she set up a little when i said this.

" what did you play" she asked " bass" "well I play guitar you should come by my house some time and we could practice together" Really" I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice but i think my huge grin gave it away. " ya deffiently" " ok sounds cool" i said happily "ok meet me by the front entrance after school" she said smiling softly. "I'll be their"

she looked at her phone then put it away. " Sorry I got to go but I'll see you after school and don't be late" she said " I won't I promise" I assured her. " ok and again  
sorry I'll make it up to you" she said "don't worry about it it's fine "ok see  
you later Adam"she said gathering her things and rushing away. "bye Raven" i  
said when she was out of hearing range. I was kind of worried about her.  
Something about her sudden leaving left an uneasy felling in the pit of my  
stomach. I just hope she was ok.

After the bell finally rung I collected the  
books I would need for homework and went to go meet Raven outside. She was  
sitting on the rail laughing with a boy I've never seen before. She looked up  
and motioned for me to join them. I walked over to her and she introduced me.

"Adam this is Emmett" he was tall and lanky with short dirty blond hair, deep  
green eyes, and and small black tattoo of a rose on his arm. "Emmett this is  
Adam" he nodded his head as a sign of greeting. I smiled in return " um ok well  
I see you later Emmett" said Raven"ok don't you to have too much fun" he said  
mockingly " shut up" she said grinning then walking toward me.

" so you ready to go" "ya sure" "so is that you boyfriend" I questioned hoping I would be terribly wrong. " god no" she said laughing adorably " he's like my brother" " oh ok just wondering" Aftter a few minutes we neared the steps off her house. "

Shute I left my key. She said checking her pockets. "well is your brother home" i asked "no he's at work do you mind going through the window" she asked "no problem" we walked around to the back of the house and she slid the window open.

"do me a favor and don't tell anyone" I laughed "I promise" she swiftly climbed into the house as for me I had a harder time. My foot got caught on the window frame and I toppled in. I landed right on top of her. Again. I looked down at her. "you know we've got to stop meeting like this" she said from under me. We both laughed and I realized I was still laying on top off her and quickly got off blushing.

Standing up I offer her my hand. She excepts and I help her up pulling her closer then I extended our lips almost touching. I could fell her warm breath against my skin " Guess I didn't know my own strength " I joked. We both laughed. "Come on my rooms upstairs" I was about to follower her when something caught my eye. Their on a shelf were framed pictures.

I walked over and examined each of them intently. Their was on of a little girl who had long curly red hair and cute dimples similar to ravens. Actually she looked just like raven except for the red hair and blue eyes.

" Taking a trip down memory lane." I jumped not realizing she was their.  
She was so swift and quiet with her movements." is this your sister." I asked  
handing her the picture and moving to her side. " ya" her voice was low and  
quiet "your twins" she nodded her head "unfortunately" she said I could see  
the pools of emotion swimming in her eyes.

"she older by five minutes"she informed "well you  
guys are practically identical except for the hair and eyes" I joked trying to  
lighten the mood. " ya she got the families looks" she said codly "what do you mean" I asked confused "well everyone in my family either has red hair or blue eyes well except me" " you know being different isn't a bad thing" "I know but my parents don't believe in the same things I do but I don't really care what they think its not like they invested any of their time in me anyway" she said refusing to look at me.

"well thats their loss and just so you know I happen to love you eyes and I've always had a thing for brunettes" I blushed at my sudden boldness "shut up your a real comedian" she said playfully punching my arm. I laughed " no I'm serious I meant every word" I said crossing my heart. "whatever come on I want to show you something" she said setting the picture down a heading towards the stairs. She lead me to a room on the end of the house. She opened the door and I immediately knew were I was.

* * *

ill try to post new chapers as often as i can but you know how life can get. i hoped you liked this new chaper and their will be more to come!

- blue arrow


	3. I dont kiss and tell

Her room was large with a black ceiling and dark purple walls trimmed in white. Their was a small black coffee table with a purple chair next to the large seated window that let out unto the roof. One of her walls were covered with white painted quotes that I enjoyed. Another wall had a few posters of some different bands. Her bed was black with dotted bursts of purple and white.

"nice room" I said genuinely. "um thanks I painted it with my brother but he wasn't much help he's not very handy with a paint brush." she said "wait you paint this by yourself" I said shocked "pretty much" she said casually "wow that's incredible it must have taken a lot of work" "I guess but it doesn't really feel like work when you doing something you love.

Emmett and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to this concert" she said handing me a flier. I took it and looked at it. It was a of a band I'd never heard of but I'd love to spend some more time with Raven. "ya sure I agreed, sounds like fun" "ok I'll tell him you said so"

"so Emmett's like your best friend" i questioned "ya we've know each other forever when I was little I practically lived at his house, he was like my way of escape he kept me sane" she said with a wide smile on her adorable face.

" how did you meet" "we were in 1st grade together I was drawing in the corner by myself while everyone else was gathered around my sister talking about who knows what. He came up to me and asked my if he could sit with me. I really didn't care so I agreed. I was I quiet child but not shy just didn't like being bothered with and hated crowds. We sat I silence for awhile then he turned around and told me he liked my drawing. I told him thanks and continued drawing when he asked me why I was always by myself. I shrugged and told him I wasn't to fond of crowds. He told me he knew what i meant and that he usually didn't talk to many people but their was something he liked about me and that he wanted to be my friend.

I was shocked most people favored my sister over me. I looked at him confused and he asked me why I did. I replied that I was no Haile. He told me that I didn't need to be and that was the reason he like me because I was different because I didn't care what people thought of me. I knew then that I could trust him and ever since then we were friends. We kept each others secrets were their for each other when we need help and even got into and out of trouble together. We were inseparable. He was the one person who never compared me to my sister.

"well he sounds like a great person" I said coldly but immediately regretted it "um ya he is " she said confused "um is something wrong" she asked "no I'm just being stupid that's all" I said "so you were just being yourself" she joked flashing me that irresistible smile.

"you know you better watch it raven bad things happen when your sarcastic"i said " like what" she said testing me. "like this" i said grabbing her waist and pinning here down. I blushed fiercely at my actions, I couldn't believe how bold and dominate I was being. I don't know whats come over me even if it was just an friendly action. Or was it more. She shook me out of my thoughts with the lovelyof her voice.

"so four times in one day" she said "what do you mean I asked confused "it's the forth time today that either one of us has been on top of the other" she laughed. God her smile was so incredible. "wait its only been three times" I said "oh"she said then flipped me over switching our positions "well now it's been four" we both laughed.

I stared deeply into her beautiful gray eyes. Her hair falling in her face. "you know" I said tucking a loose strains of hair behind her ear "that you have the most incredible eyes I have ever seen "I blushed again and hoped she didn't notice." and did you know your such a flirt" she said flashing another one of her irresistible smiles and lightly laughing "well I try" I said "well lover boy" she said seductively leaning in very closely. I could feel her warm breath against me frozen body. I swear my heart must have been beating a mile a minute.

"You know I'll kick you butt the next time you try to pin me down" she laughed getting of of me taking the spot on the corner of the bed. I was so stunned that I couldn't help but laugh. "so by what time do you need to be home" she asked. I pulled out my phone and check the time. "actually now" I said disappointed "oh ok I'll walk you to the door" she said getting up and opening the door. I got up too and followed her to the front door.

She opened it and I stepped air was cool and their was a gentle breeze."thanks for inviting me I had a good time " I said "no problem and don't forget about the concert this saturday" "I won't I promise" I just stood their staring at her dreading them moment we would part ways. "um Adam your parents are going to kill you if you don't get home soon" "ya your right I'll see you at school" "ok oh and tomorrow Emmett and I are going to this cafe after school you should come too" "i would love to" "ok seem you tomorrow" "see you then Raven" I said smiling then turned to walk away but something made me stop and turn back around.

I ran back up the stairs and gently kissed her on the cheek" bye" I said quickly and turned and walked away not daring to turn around. I couldn't believe I did that. I didn't even know if she felt the same way. The one thing i did know is that I kissed raven and I absolutely and undeniably liked it.

I walked home and quietly closed the front door. Boo! I jumped scared out of mind. Drew laughed uncontrollably at me. I just looked at him rolling my eyes waiting for him to finish. After a few moments he finally calmed down. "you finished" I asked annoyed. "ya I think so" he said still grinning. "so where were you" he asked curiously "I was out with a friend" I said trying to act casual. " he picked up on it and started to laughing again. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room with him following close behind.

"wait you actually got a girlfriend already. Well I guess my magic did rub off on you" he said cockily. "she's not my girlfriend" I snapped "ah but you like her" "I didn't say that" I snapped again "you didn't have to" he said grinning "shut up" "ok look sorry so does this girl have a name " he said putting emphasis on "girl" I looked a him then replied " her names Raven"

"Raven nice so do you have a picture of her" "why" I asked narrowing my eyes "no reasoning just want to see what type of game my baby brother's got" I sighed taking out my phone and showing him a picture I took of raven standing by a brick wall. She thought I deleted it but I never did. She hates pictures.

Drew examined the picture fully. "wow she's hot" drew said gawking at the photo. I quickly snatched the phone out of his hand blushing. "don't talk about her like that" I said angrily. "wow ok ok defensive much. You really got it bad for her don't you" I sighed and jumped face first onto my bed "I know" I mumbled into my pillow. "so did you tell her" he asked softly. I looked up at him. "no, I mean what am I supposed to say. Hi Raven I really like you and I hope you like me too oh and by the way I'm an FTM I hope that doesn't change anything. I said I'm a false cheery voice. "look bro if she's as great as you say she is then she won't reject you and if she does it's her loss" he said "wow thanks your a true inspiration" I said dropping my face back onto the pillow.

Ravens Pov:

I stood their utterly shocked holding the spot were adams lips touched. I was sweet and innocent but their was something more. I walked in the house and closed the door leaning against it replaying the moment over and over in my head. Adam the boy with the goofy smile kissed me and I liked it.

* * *

hey thanks for reading. i hoped you enjoyed it. i really wanted to encorporate some other characters from degrassi despite adam transfering. i was maybe thinking of putting clare and eli in the story. let me know what you think i would love any suggestions.


	4. sweet dreams

Ravens Pov:

"so what do you think" I said as we stood outside of the cafe. "i think that I would like to go inside"adam said smiling goofily and holding the door opened for me. He treated me like I was so fragile like the tiniest task would break me. Normally I would be mad but for some odd reason I just couldn't be.

"so see anything you like" I asked as we set down at a booth looking at the menu "ya I do" he said. I looked up and noticed he was staring at me smiling but quickly turned away when he say me looking at him. I slightly blushed realizing that he meant me. "um I'll be right back" I said getting up quickly "um ok" I heard him say as I was leaving.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face. I looked in the mirror to see if I still had that idiotic blush on my face. Luckily it was gone. No one and I mean no one has ever made me blush before and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I didn't like not having control over my emotions. It made me feel vulnerable.

"you ok" he asked as I walked back over to our table. "oh ya I'm fine so did you order anything yet" " actually the waiter just came. I ordered us both a coffee I hope thats ok" "ya sure thats fine" "so where's Emmett" he asked " oh he had to go home early but he said he was sorry he couldn't make it" "oh ok well I guess it's just us then" he said sweetly "I guess it is. So after this if you want we could go back to my house and hang out maybe watch a movie" I suggested "ya sure I'd love to" he said smiling.

After we finished our coffee the waiter came and gave us the bill. I took out my wallet but Adam stopped me. "don't worry I got it" he smiled getting up to pay the bill.

We walked to my house and I opened the door. "ah so now window this time" he joked "no sorry to disappoint" I said rolling my eyes and laughing as I closed the front door. We went upstairs to my room."so what kind of movies do you like" I asked "um I like action I guess" he said with a shrug "ok let me see what I have" I walked over to my shelf which was filled with movies.

After a few minutes we finally picked out a one. I popped in the disc and we both laid down on my couch. He was sitting very close to me which it think he did unconsciously but I enjoyed it just the same. I've always liked closeness even though I deny it.

Adams Pov:

After we agreed on a movie l sat down on ravens couch and happened to sit very closely to her. Ok fine I wanted to but could you blame me, she's perfect. I've never felt this way about someone and I never wanted to let her go."you want some popcorn" she whispered in my ear. "ya sure" I said then she slowly got up. I instantly fell a rush of cold air from the spot were she once rested. "you want me to pause the movie" I yelled from upstairs. "no its ok I've seen this movie a thousand times" she yelled back and i quietly snickered. "I heard that" she yelled again. My eyes widened. How does she do that.

She came back upstairs carrying a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and two cans if Pepsi in the other. We continued watching the movie enjoying each others company. we got halfway through I froze when she rested her head against my shoulder. I blushed fiercely but luckily the lights were off and the only light came from the glow of her tv screen. I sunk a little lower trying to make her as comfortable as possible without moving too much. After I was sure she was asleep I slowly moved off the couch making sure not to wake her.

I turned off the movie setting the remote quietly on the table. Walking over to her bed I pulled back the covers preparing the bed for her. I gently and slowly slid her into my arms which wasn't a hard task. She practically weighed as much as a child. Carrying her bridal style I gently placed her on the bed pulling the covers up to her chin tucking her in. I knew when she woke up she would kill me for "babying her" but I couldn't help it. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She was soundless. I glided a finger across her cheek trailing down to a loose strand of hair and tucking it behind her satisfied with my work I placed a gentle kiss in her forehead closing the door but not before wishing her sweet dreams.

* * *

hey sorry for the wait i have been busy with other things and yes i know short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer. also in the next chaper things will be heating up so stay tuned and dont forget to review. :)


	5. I would never leave you

Adams Pov:

I walked in early hoping to get some time with Raven before class started. I walked towards her locker and saw her talking with Emmett. I didn't want to interrupt so I started to walk away when I heard him saying my name. I turned around and couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. I really wanted to know how she felt about me and whether or not I should tell her my secret so I hid behind the corner of the wall.

"so did you do it" I heard Emmett ask. "not yet" raven said as she put books in her locker. "when do you plan on doing it" he replied "soon" "you better do it" he said voice hardening" I said I would" I could hear the anger rising in her voice. I didn't quiet like the way he was talking to her. As I was just about to step in his next sentence surprised me.

" look I'm just worried about you" "well don't be I'm not that scared little girl I was when I found out, if I say I'll handle it then I will" "ok I trust you so are you going to tell him about it" "it's not his problem, besides I don't want him on my conscience" Am I the person they were referring to and if so why wouldn't she tell me. I would never do anything to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. I know how it feels to have a secret your too afraid to tell.

"you know he's going to find out eventually" He said "she just looked at the ground "I know but if he finds out he wont look at me the same way. I leaned back against the wall shocked. I couldn't believe she thought that her secret would change the way I felt about her. Whatever this big secret was I didn't like it. I turned around and walked away.

I was the first on in the classroom and happy to be alone but it didnt last long."Trouble I paradise" Raven asked walking into the classroom. I just looked at the ground. She set her books down on the desk behind me and walked over to me sitting on the top of my desk. "ok what's wrong" she asked looking concerned. I made me happy to know that she cared but I didn't want her to worry about me or know I had heard their conversation. "nothing I'm fine just a little tired" I lied. She healed my gaze for quiet some time before saying "oh well then you should get some rest" "ya I know. She slid off my desk and took her seat just as the room started to fill with students.

I had a hard time concentrating. All I could think about was that Raven didn't trust me with her secret and thought that I would judge her because of it. Then again isn't that that reason I haven't told her my secret. I want to I'm just scared she might vanish from my life and I couldn't bare to have that happen not again. But I needed to be honest with her if this is going to work. She needs to know if theirs ever going to be any future for us. I just hope she won't completely erase me from her life. And who knows, maybe she will understand and trust me enough to tell me her secret. Maybe this is the beginning of something new. When the bell rang Raven and I agreed to meet for lunch and I headed to my locker to swap my books for the next class.

Ravens Pov:

I felt bad not telling Adam the truth about me but I didn't want to worry him. I've always hated people worrying about me. It made me fell weak it still does but he deserves to know. Emmets right, its better for him to find out from me then hearing it from someone else. If I ever want to earn his trust I'm going to have to tell him. I just hope he won't freak the way my parents did.

Adams Pov:

I walked to my locker to grab my lunch when I saw Raven waiting for me. I walked over to her and looked at her concerned waiting for her to move, talk, do anything besides just stand their staring at the ground. She was without movement as if she were unaware of my presence then she finally spoke up.

"hey can we talk" she asked lifting her head and looking at me. Her face was emotionless and that worried me. "ya sure what about" I asked "let go outside I want us to be alone when I tell you" she said "ya sure. are you ok" I asked worried. "I don't know" she replied with a blank expression and started to walk away. I quickly followed her.

When we got to the front door I held it open for her. She smiled. It was the first time I'd gotten any expression form her. It made me fell a little better. "so what did you want to talk to me about" I asked as we took a seat on a bench outside. she continued to stare at the ground as if the answer were hidden their. I was just about to ask if she was ok when she finally replied.

" their something about me that I think you deserve know but I'm not sure how to tell you" she said softly "you know you can tell me anything Raven I would never do anything to hurt you" I said trying to soothe and taking her hand in mine. She looked at our linked fingers then up at me. She let out a sigh and continued. "just promise me you won't leave me after you find out" she said looking worried.

"Raven" I said looking into her eyes and wrapping my other hand over our intertwined fingers rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb comfortingly. "I would never leave you" she smiled. "ok" she started "when I was eleven I was diagnosed with  
Type 1 diabetes. She said looking down. I was shocked. I had hoped her secret was something that she'd done in the past not a serious health condition. I was instantly worried for her but tried to show no sign off it for her sake.

"you know I doesn't matter, it doesn't change the way I feel about you" "really" she asked skeptically "of course nothing could change the way I feel. I like you for you" she looked up at me. I could see the relief in her eyes. Her next action took me by surprise. She leaned over and hugged me .

"thank you" she whispered in my ear. " I honestly thought you would freak when i told you" she said as she pulled away " I hate when people worry about me it makes me feel like I'm limiting them." I just looked at her understanding the feeling. Now would be the perfect time to tell her. She couldn't possibly leave me after the way I handled her secret but somehow it felt liked I would be taking advantage of the situation so I decided against it. Besides having diabetes is totally different from being trans.

"so how did you find out" I asked. " well i kinda found out the hard way. I was often thirsty or tired and would lose large amounts of weight without effort. My face would get flushed and I got sick often.

One day after school Emmetts mom picked us up and took me to their house. I was walking up the stairs to Emmett's room when I suddenly felt really week and started to see things spinning. I couldn't support my own weight and fell down the stairs. She ran towards me cradling my head in her arms.

I was breathing rapidly and my heart was beating a mile a minute. She screamed for Emmett to call 911. I was rushed hospital. I could remember my eyes sight working on and off then blacking out. When I woke up she was right beside me with Emmett and she told me want the doctors had said to her.

She was never one to hide the truth from you even if you didn't want to hear it. That's one of the reasons I respect her so much. Aparently I had a minor heart attack and was diginosed with juvenile diabetes.

"were you scared" I asked "scared couldn't even begin to describe how I felt" she said laughing. At first I didn't understand her reason for laughing but when I thought about it I would do the same thing. After finding out and dealing with something like that daily you can't do anything but laugh. It's the only way to kept the fear away.

"when I first found out I went into complete shock. I didn't know how to react. It's not something you could prepare for. I had to take insulin daily, monitor my blood sugar levels, change my diet and exercise. It was a lot to adjust to especially when your so you and your parents aren't much help" "wait you parents didn't help you" I asked shocked "yes and no they would give me the money for the things I needed but Emmett's mom was the one who set down with me and actually talked to me about how I need to do things.

She was the one who took me to all my doctor appointments, showed me how to take insulin, she even changed her diet for me. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would be here now." she said smiling "wow she sounds like an amazing person" she laughed "ya she really is" she said looking up at the sky.

* * *

thanks for reading hoped you liked it.


	6. killing me softly

Adams Pov:

I needed to tell Raven about me. The part of me I'd been keeping a secret from her. She didn't deserve to be lied to. I hated that I was lying every time we were together. I just need to suck it up and be a man. I just hope she'll still see me that way.

Ravens Pov:

I was sitting in science class when Adam came up behind me. " what are you doing here" I whispered. "let's get out of here" "what, Adam look are you feeling ok" I asked checking his forehead." I fine" he said gently moving my hand away. "I just need you" "adam are you sure about this. I mean I don't have a problem with it I just didn't take you as the kind who would ditch school" "I'm a hundred percent sure. I want to spend the entire day with you and only you" I looked straight into his ocean blue eyes knowing that something was wrong but decided to go along with it. For now.

"um ok I wasn't really in the mood for school today anyway. So where to" I asked gathering my things. "anywhere but here" he said taking grabbing my books and walking away. I followed him to my locker where we dropped off my books. "follow me" I said as I lead him to the back door knowing that their were no cameras their. Ok so I've ditched school a couple of times but hey most of the time I make up the homework. We discretely snuck away. Running as soon as we got outside. We headed to the cafe I took adam to a few days ago and both got a coffee.

"so why the sudden need to escape" I asked as we took a seat in the back of the cafe. "I just needed to clear my head. Things have been kind of crazy lately" I nodded my head " so what's your plan for today or do have to make something up" I said taking a sip of my coffee. " honestly I really hadn't thought that far. Well I guess we could go to the park" he suggested. "and watch dogs run in circles chancing their tails. Sounds thrilling" I joked "well I you don't want to we could do something else" he said looking worried.

"Adam calm down I was just kidding. I'd love to go" "I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous" " ya I can tell. Look it's going to be ok. Do you trust me." I asked " he looked up at me. His eyes never leaving mine. "with all my heart" he said taking my hand in his. I blushed but luckily my hair was covering it. "then relax today is going to be fun you just have to know where to look" I said standing up.

"where are you going" he asked. "we're going to the beach" I said walking away knowing he would follow. He held the door open for me. " after you" I smiled as I rolled my eyes exiting the cafe. As we walked we talked about anything and everything. About our hopes, dreams, even about our families which is a topic I usually try to avoid but with Adam I felt like I could tell him anything. He wasn't judgmental and was a really go listener. He made all my problems just wash away. With him I could just be myself with no worries, no cares. As we neared the beach I headed straight for the water loving the sound the waves made as they crashed against the rocks.

Adams Pov:

I smiled at Ravens eagerness toward the ocean. I had to admit I'm really glad I decided do this. At the end of the day no matter what happens I won't have to lie any more but I also might not have Raven in life either. I shook the thought away and ran after Raven.

"hey I'm going in you coming" she asked. I wanted to but didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to tell her until the end of the day so I made up an excuse. "nah you go ahead I'll watch" she just shrugged. "whatever you say" she said walking over to a spot in the sand taking off her shirt. "um Raven do you want me to like close my eyes or something" I asked blushing and turning away. Not that I didn't want to watch because trust me I did but I didn't want gawk or for her to think I was some kind of perv or something.

She just laughed at my nervousness. "you can look I'm wearing another shirt" she said smiling. I slowly preceded to turn around. She walked towards me wearing a black lace tank top. It looked quiet nice on her. "can you hold this" she asked handing me the shirt that smelled of vanilla and her converse. "sure" I said smiling setting her things down next to me."thanks" she said walking over towards the water.

She stared at the gentle waves, looking mesmerized by its beauty. She walked in slowly then jumped under. I smiled watching the birds fly over head. She'd been underwater for quiet some time and I was starting to get worried. Just as I was about to go in after her she submerged from under the water. Pushing her hair back out of her face.

Relieved I slowly eased my way back onto my spot on the sand watching her. She looked genuinely happy and I was glad to see she was enjoying herself. After a few minutes she came and joined me in the sand. "so you want to go for a walk" she asked as she rung the water from her beautiful hair. "sure" I said getting up and offer her hand reminding me of when we first met. She excepted my offer and I pulled her up never releasing my grip.

We walked hand in hand over to the dock and set on the cool concrete watching the waves crash against the rocky shore. We set this way for quite some time just enjoying the company of the other. I wanted to freeze this moment right here right now. Sitting next to the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. Inside and out. "you know I'm really glad we did this" she said resting her head I'm my lap. I smiled. "me too" I said wiping her bangs out of her face.  
"being here with you is the most fun I've had in a long time" she said. "I'm glad you fell that way and I want you to know that you mean the world to me no matter what happens" she smiled nodding her head and closed her eyes. It's now or never it thought to myself but her next words took me by surprise.

" You know your the one person who hasn't lied to me. she said and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as she continued. "You don't pretend to be someone your not. I just wanted to thank you for being honest with me. You don't know how me it means to me."

I sighed knowing I needed to tell her now but the words just wouldn't come out instead I said something I knew I would regret. "your welcome" she smiled and we sat their watching the sun set. The guilt was terrible but not as bad as it would be when Raven found out that the one person she thought she could trust was keeping the biggest secret of their lives.

* * *

i hoped you enjoyed the chaper and dont forget to review! and if you have any sugestions id love to hear them thanks


	7. theirs no turning back now

After our trip to the beach we headed back to Ravens house to relax.  
"I looked at the clock on her wall " oh crap" I said and jumped off the bed. "What" she said looking concerned. "I got to get home my moms going to kill me" "oh ok well do you want me to walk you" she asked. I wanted her to come but didn't want to risk her meeting my mom so I made up an excuse. " it's getting pretty dark outside I don't think it's safe for you to walk by yourself on the way back" I said it wasn't a total lie it was dark and I would worry if she did walk alone.

"Adam I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she said grabbing her jacket "look raven I don't think it's a good idea""I'll be fine and if your that worried ill text you when I get in" "raven look the real reason I don't want you to come is that my family isn't all that great" "you think mine is" "no it's just that they, I'm I'm not ready for them to meet you yet" "oh" she said looking hurt but tried to play it off but I knew her too well "ok Adam I'll stay" she said and walked me to the door

" she you later" I said leaning in for a hug but she moved away "raven" I said said sadly " I'll see you in school Adam" she said and closed the door. I stuck my foot between the opening before she could fully close the door. "look I'm tired and you should really go" she said. "look if you really want to meet my parents then then you can come by tomorrow after school" I sighed she had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. "really" she said happily "really" I said giving a weak smile. "ok I'll see you then" she said walking up to me kissing my cheek. "ya" I said raising my hand and waving goodbye.

When I got home I quietly closed the door. "hey honey how was you day" she asked looking up from the dishes she was washing. " it was interesting" I said slowly setting my book bag down. " so um tomorrow I'm having a friend over. She'll be joining us for dinner" "oh really whats her name. She asked drying her hand and walking towards me giving me her undivided attention. "Raven" I said suddenly finding the floor quite interesting. "oh so is she um your girlfriend" she asked awkwardly. I blushed. "no we're just friends" "oh ok well I'd love to meet her. So does she um know about you" my eyes shot back down to the floor. "no do um tomorrow could you try and you know be careful what you say" "she sighed "yes dear but I think you should tell her" she said getting up and walking away. "I know" I said knowing she couldn't hear me.

Ding! I jumped as the door bell rung signifying that Ravens arrival. I got up to answer the door taking a deep breath. I opened it and I swear I think my eyes popes out of my head. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a purple silk blouse with a black thigh high skirt with ruffles on the bottom and a black sweater. Although she would never let go of the converse. Her usually care free hair was in an elegant bun with only a free stay strand hanging down by her face.

She was a picture of beauty and I couldn't take my eyes off her."um can I come in" she asked laughing. "um ya of course" I said gesturing for her to enter. She nodded and stepped inside. I closed the door. "wow um you look amazing" she smiled. "thanks but don't get used to it" she replied smirking. I smiled. "oh so you must be Raven" my mom said eagerly rushing to shake her hand. As Raven shook my mothers hand she gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders. "so Adam how did you too meet" my mother asked as we gathered around the table. "well um I kind of knocked her over" I said grinning. " ya your sons a real charmer" Raven said and we all laughed.

"so I hear you play guitar" my mother began here we go again. "you know Adam used to be in a band named Wisperhug. He's such a talented young man" my mom said proudly. "mom" I said giving her a look hoping she wouldn't further embarrass me. Raven laughed. "I didn't know that but I'd love to hear him play sometime" she said. Suddenly the phone rang and my mother stood up to go answer it. "excuse me" she said quickly walking away. I heard her yelling then she hung up. I had a bad feeling about this. "Adam" she yelled walking back to the table looking like she was going to burst into flames at any moment. "what's this about you ditching school" she asked folding her arms. " mom can we talk about this later" I begged gesturing towards Raven. She just set in her seat looking quite unsure of what to do.

I knew my mother wasn't one to care about having guests around when she was scolding me but I tried anyway. "no we can't talk about this later" she half way screamed. "look mom I promised it won't happen again" I said embarrassed. "I just needed to get away" "get away from what. Are you getting bullied again. Adam this is serious" she stated "mom maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this" Drew said looking at Raven who looked very uncomfortable. "ditching school is serious. We didn't allow you to go to this school just so you could throw it all away" "I'm not trying to throw it all away" I yelled angry that she would do this in front of Raven.

"then why did you do it then Gracie" she yelled then suddenly realized her mistake. My heart shatter and my tongue suddenly felt like sand paper . The whole table went silent and we all looked at Raven who had a confused look on her face. After a few moments of silence Raven spoke up. "Gracie" she asked. Voice reflecting her confusion. "I looked up at her not sure what to say. Everyone one turned to me and I looked down. "Raven I think we need to talk I said standing up and walking away with no one refusing my leaving. I heard Raven follow after me. I opened the door and we walked outside and I closed the door back door so we could have some privacy.

I set down on the stairs looking at the ground lost for words. She sat down next to me turning my head to face her. "Adam what just happened back their" she asked looking me in the eyes. I could lie anymore their was no getting out of this one. I sighed taking her hand in mine. I had a whole speech I planed to tell her but I couldnt focus straight so I just opened my mouth and told her the secret I'd been keeping looked away for so long. "raven I'm a FTM. Female to male transgender. I said slowly and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted if my should. That was until I saw the look on her face.

It was a mixture of confusion and shock. She quickly regained her composure and said something that would change thing forever.

"Adam you know I don't care about that stuff" she said calmly. "I know I should have told you and I'm sorry but...wait what! I asked confused. She laughed. "look Adam I like you for who you are now. Whatever happened in the past is in the past" she said tightening her grip on my hands. I looked up at her stunned. I had expected her to yell, scream, leave, do any other then be ok with it. "so your ok with it I mean about me being trans" I asked hoping that it all wasn't just some dream. She smiled "does this answer you question.

She said leaning over and kissing me on the lips. I was shocked and didn't respond at first but as soon as I realized what was happening I kissed back with all the passion, worry, and doubt I had letting it all go. She was first to break away. "wow" I said causing her to to blush staining her cheeks a bright shade of red but this time she didn't try to hide it like she normally did. I pressed my forehead to hers. I was so relieved so grateful that she didn't erase me from her life." thank you" I whispered. "hey we all have our fair share of secrets" she said and we both laughed. I had a felling that life was going to change for the better. I smiled at the thought and we but looked up the the stars without a care in the world nothing else mattered just as long as we had each other.

* * *

thanks for reading and dont forget to review!


	8. you make my day

Ravens Pov:  
As I walked through the doors of Damian high knowing that today would be one of those days you will never forget. I made my way to my locker. When I opened it a letter attached to a rose fell at my feet. I smiled already knowing the deliverer of the note. I bent down carefully picking it up and smelling the sweet rose. I carefully removed the flower so I could open the letter that would soon make my day. Taping the rose to the inside of my locker I preceded to open the letter.

Dear Raven,

_I wanted to tell you this in person but I knew the words wouldn't come out the way I wanted. I cant even begin to tell you how much yesterday meant to me. I start my day with you on my mind and end it with you in my dreams. The way you look every time I say goodbye makes it hard to walk away. I want to make time stand still when I'm with you but time always finds a way to fly past. So when you told me that my greatest flaw didn't change your feelings towards me you made me the happiest person in the world. I just wanted to thank you for understanding and excepting me for the way I am._

_Love, Adam_

I smiled at the note. I was just happy that he could trust me. Truthfully I was a little shocked when he first told me but never once did I see him as a girl. He was Adam and always will be. I would never judge him for this. No matter what anyone says he's a boy, between the ears where it matters.

I walked to class with a felling I hadn't had in a long time. Hope. I walked into the class room to see Adam talking with Luke, a boy he had befriended recently. I was happy he'd found another friend other then Emmett and I. "morning beautiful" he said as he stood up to give me a quick peck on the cheek. Ever since he told me his secret he's been a lot more affectionate. I didn't mind but it was sill new me.

I smiled "hey" I said taking a seat across from him. " Luke" I said glaring at him. "Raven" he said back grinning. It wasn't that I hated him we just had a unique relationship. He was the kind of guy who had more girlfriend then I Q points. Adam laughed at our odd exchange. "you know you guys are horrible" he said laughing. We both just shrugged. " not as horrible as Luke's test grades" i mumbled and he narrowed his eyes. "oh you know you want me" he said. I rolled my eyes. " let me put it this way if you were on fire and their was I bucket of water I'd drink it" "oh come on would it kill you two to get along" Adam asked while trying to hold back his laughter. "yes" we said in unison then we glared at each other. Just then Miss Morgan walked into the class room and everyone took their seats.

Adams Pov:

"so did you ask Raven to the dance yet" Luke asked as we exited the class." no" I said sadly. besides she's not really into that kind of thing" I said opening my locker. " dude you should definitely ask her. I mean how could she say no" " um by lack of interest" I joked. "dude seriously" I sighed. "look ravens special. I can't just walk up to her and ask. I have to do something she'll never forget" I said grinning as a idea popped into my head "um you ok dude" he asked looking at me like I was crazy, which I probably was. "ya fine I just got to go" I said excitedly and rushed away. "that mans got it bad" Luke said shaking his head and walking away.

Ravens Pov:

"so how did it go with Adam last night" Emmett asked cramming his books into his already full locker. "it was interesting" I said not wanting to reveal too much. Adam hadn't asked me not to tell anyone but I still didn't want to do it. I wasn't my place to reveal such a secret. "um ok" he said eying me strangely. "so you going to homecoming" he asked "no you know me I'm not to keen on dances" I lied. The truth is I wanted to but their was only one person I wanted to go with and I doubt he'll ever ask.

"oh ok well I just thought that since you know you and Adam had been hanging out that I don't know I just assumed he'd asked you" he said awkwardly as I held his gaze. " look it's complicated" I said trying to save us both from further embarrassment.  
"so you going" I asked leaning back against the wall. "ya I'm taking Cleo" he said. I could have sworn their were stars in his eyes. I laughed. "wait that perky blond who's never stops smiling" I asked continuing to laugh. "hey she's really nice" he said trying to defend her. "oh please we both know your only going out with her because she's you think shes hot" " is that really want you think of me" he said gasping and pretending to act hurt. "you want the truth" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded "then yes but it's ok you cant help that your a guy" I teased. "hey not all guys only care about girls having a pretty face" he stated "no just most of you" I said grinning. "like Adam" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. "no Adams the exception. He's not like most guys he's different I said smiling. "you know you should just ask him" I just sighed. " look I'm fine ok look I'll see you later" I said pushing off the wall and walking away.

I went to the place I always went when I needed to clear my head. The roof. I leaned against the rails letting the cool breeze cores my face. I looked up at the sky. It was a pretty clear day other than a few stray clouds. Then I looked down at the ground. Their was a giant sign saying dance with a question mark made into entirely of roses. Wait what?! I did a double take and looked back down.

I saw Adam waving trying to capture my attention but all I could focus on was the extraordinary flower and the message behind it. Adam Torres asked just asked to the dance. Then I heard the sound of a bull horn. Raven Harris will you make my day friday night and accompanie me to the dance Adam yelled, voice booming thanks to the horn.

I was stunned but quickly recovered. Yes, I screamed a little to excited for my taste. What he yelled back. I tried a aging but he still couldn't hear me. I sighed and pulled out my phone texting him the obvious answer. I saw him reach into his pocked. I knew he'd received the text once that goofy smile showed clearly on his face. "ok stay right their" he yelled. I saw him enter the building a waited for him to make his way up. He came up next to me looking me in the eyes then pulled a sing rose out gently placing it in my hand. I smiled and he blushed.

He leaned in and kissed me and I didn't object. The kiss was sweet and full of passion. I moved my hands up to his neck. Gently caressing his hair. He brought his hands to my waist. Slowly dipping me as we continued our heated kiss. We both pulled away slightly painting from lack of oxygen. "wow" we said in unison causing us both to smile and blush. This was going to be one unforgetable dance.

* * *

thanks for waiting i know i havent updated in a while ive just been really buzy. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be sure to suprise you and dont forget to review thanks!

Reply to:

Reply to Keyara Hampton

Reply to Keyara Hampton

Send


	9. unwanted return part 1

Ravens Pov:

Today was the day, the day that could change our lives forever. It was the day of the dance. I normally hated stuff like this. Never thinking twice about not going but Adam brought out this different side of me. A side of me I never knew existed. He even convinced me to wear a dress which wasn't an easy task but I finally gave in. It was so hard to deny Adam. He had some kind of power over me and I didn't like it but I knew he would never abuse it.

"so raven how does it feel" Erica asked from the other side of the door motioning toward my dress. She was my brothers girlfriend and insisted on helping me get ready for the dance even though I was more than capable. She was a little Girly for my taste but my brother loves her so I put up with it. Shes always wanted kids but was never able to have one. I remember how crushed she was when she and my brother tried for one but came up empty handed. It broke her heart so when she found out that he had a little sister shes been treating me like I was her own.

"yah its ok" I yelled from my spot behind the bathroom door. "well can you come out so I could see" she nagged. I sighed. I didn't really want anyone but Adam to see me this way but I guess we're not going to be the only ones at the dance so I might as well show family first. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

When I stepped out I saw her eyes light up like she was seeing Jesus Himself. She shirked excitedly and I had to cover my ears do to the ear piercing noise. She ran over to me incasing me in a tight hug with tears streaming from her emerald eyes. I looked around awkwardly not use to people crying and unsure of what to do. I patted her back slowly. "um your crying on my shoulder" she sniffled and attempted to pull herself together. She took a step back.

"I'm sorry" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "its just you look so much like Tyler. She said wearing a smile of pure happiness. I smiled too. Its true Ive always favored my brother even if I an a twin. He was the only reason I was convinced that I belonged to this family. "come on Erica it's not that big of a deal " I said hoping this conversation would stop dead in it's tracks but with Erica things were never that easy.

"it's just that your growing up so fast" she said with a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me engulfing me in another hug. "I know things with your parents haven't been that great" she started taking a step back to look me in the eye but still firmly keeping her hands on my shoulders. "but I want you to know that I'm always here for you and if you ever want to talk about them" "I don't" I said cutting her off and gently removing her hands. She sighed. "so flats or converse" i asked with an irritated look.

Adams Pov:

When I arrived at Ravens house I was greeted by who I assumed to be Ravens brother. He was tall and lanky with album hair and ocean blue eyes. "hey you must be Adam" he said with a reassuring smile "yah" I said nervously. "well come in" he said closing the door behind me."So you and my sister are dating" Tyler asked me as we sat down on the couch. It was very awkward being here without raven by my side but I was determined to make a good impression. "it's not official yet but I plan on doing so tonight" i said confidently. he sighed. "look Adam I know your a good kid so I trust you but Ravens been through hell and back so if you ever do anything to hurt her I'm going to have to have to kill you" he said in all seriousness.

Surprisingly this reply hadn't concerned or frightened me in any way because I knew I would never intensionally do anything to hurt Raven. She meant everything to me. "you know she really cares about you and she never stops talking about you" I smiled knowing that I shared similar experiences with drew. "but don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me" he laughed and I joined along with him. He had such a unique laugh, the kind that could cheer you up even in the darkest of days. Our laughter stopped abruptly when we laid eyes on Raven.

She was a picture of beauty, nothing could compare to her. As she made her way down stairs I could have swore time slowed down. Her smooth slender legs walked gracefully down the stairs in her as she held on to the rail. Her hair was pulled back into a carefully woven bun with a few naturally curly steaks falling freely to her shoulder. She was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress with a gray bow below her chest. It was striped with additional gray steaks and just came up to her thigh but was tight enough not to expose too much. I'm glad drew wasn't here because I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself because I was having a hard time myself.

She was breath taking and I could feel my cheeks burning red and hoped no one noticed. I smiled goofily as she took her place next to me taking my hand in hers making my heart race uncontrollably even with such a simple gesture. "hey you clean up well" Raven teased with her lightly cherry colored lips. "you too" was all I could manage to say without making a bigger fool of myself. She arched her eyebrow questionably and was about to ask about my strange behavior but was interrupted by her brothers girlfriends excited yelling.

"ok picture time" she yelled voice ringing with excitement. Tyler steeped behind her placing his hands on her shoulder as she positioned the camera. "don't be shy Adam get closer" Erica said through a smile. I scooted closer to Raven and she smiled awkwardly. "oh come on show some emotion." Erica instructed. I tried to smile more convincingly but knew it wouldn't be enough when she sighed in frustration. "ok Adam can you get behind Raven and put your hands on her waist" she suggested "Erica" Raven protested but was cut off.

"no trust me this is going to be perfect" she insisted. I looked between the two of them nervously not sure if I should intervene. "um I don't mind if it will make for a better picture"I said slowly "great" Erica said positioning the camera again. I got into position and Raven looked at me simpothetly. "look you don't have to do this if you don't want to" she whispered in my ear as I adjusted my hands on her slim waist. I smiled "I know" she blushed lightly and looked at the camera with a truly happy smile not the forced one she normally produced when taking pictures.

After Erica was finally satisfied with their pose she began to take picture after picture to the point where the muscles in my face began to twitch. "ok ok Erica I think they've had enough" Tyler said trying to coaxes the camera out of his girlfriends hands. "but" she tried to protest but knew she was going to give in "hey the sooner they leave the sooner we get to spend some alone time" he said seductively against her skin taking the camera out of her hand. She giggled and pulled him by the collar closer to her as she leaned against the couch. "aww gross Ty could you at least wait until we leave" Raven teased shielding my eyes with her hand.

"we'll you better get going quick because" he started but was interrupted. "please don't finish that sentence. Come on Adam lets go before things get out of control. " She said grabbing her jacket as she pulled me out the door. I smiled and said goodbye as she dragged me by my arm. By the time we got outside we were both laughing uncontrollably. "I am so sorry" Raven said between breaths. It's fine I really like your family" I said honestly. "sure wait till you meet the rest of them" she mumbled in a barely audible whisper. "hey don't worry about your parents" I said taking both her hands in mine "tonight it's all about you and me. I said kissing one of her knuckles.

Ravens Pov:

I smiled as I looked into his jewel blue eyes knowing that he's was there for me now and forever. I had to admit he looked quiet handsome in his black suit. It suited him nicely. "so you ready to go he said letting go of one of my hand but firmly gripping the other. "yah" I said just as my phone rang. "on sec I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller Id and froze.

I knew Adam was watching me so I had to remain calm or I would never hear the end of it. I took a deep breath and shoved the phone back in my pocket. "everything ok" he asked as I meet my eyes with his. "yah everything perfect I said with a smile as I tightened my grip on his hand reassuringly. He looked into my eyes trying to find a reason to question me further. "we should go" I said breaking his gaze. "yah right" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and kissed his cheek knowing this would make him blush and I loved that. I was right and he did but luckily for him the night concealed most of the color. We then continued our walk to the dance knowing that tonight was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter but in the next one someone unwanted by raven will returen in her life. can she handle it or will the pressure destroy her newly found love. dont forget to review thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ravens Pov:

As we neared the school I stopped at the door. Adam looked at me with gentle eyes. "you ok" he asked turning to face me. "yah I'm fine." he raised an eyebrow. "I promise." He gave me one fine look before he spoke. "great now lets get in their so i can show off your radiant beauty" He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek holding the door open for me.

"after you" he said grinning. I loved how he was such a gentlemen, how he was so careful and gentle towards me but it also worried me at times. People could easily misuse his kindness and it made me furious to think someone would take advantage of him. I pushed those feelings aside and walked through the door that he so generously held open for me. As soon as I stepped in I could hear the music blasting from every direction.

Everyone was laughing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. This defiantly was going to be an interesting night. He lead me to the punch bowl never releasing my waist as we navigated our way through the crowd. I spotted Emmett and Luke and they motioned for us to come over. I rolled my eyes smiling and tapped Adams shoulder looking towards them.

Taking a hint he walked with me over to them as Luke was gawking over Cleo's ridiculously tight dress that was quiet revealing. I rolled my eyes then cleared my throat. "So you having fun" I asked Luke a bit irritated at how perverse he could be. "yep couldn't be better" he said grinning. I couldn't help but simile as Emmett pulled Cleo closer to him. No matter how insecure Emmett could be he'd always be my best friend.

"so look at you wow Adam that must have taken some serious "work" to get her in that dress, Luke said waving his eyebrows. Adam turned a bright shade of red at the comment and looked at the floor as if it had suddenly become interesting.

"Luke " I warned but couldn't help smiling at Adams shyness "hey sorry I was just kidding" he said raising his hands in surrender. "so Raven" Cleo said in her cherry voice that gave me head aches. "were did you get you dress its to die for" she asked smiling from ear to ear. I raised and eyebrow not really good with the whole girl talk thing.

"um not really sure I've had it for a while" I said "wait isn't that the dress your mom forced you to buy because she was convinced you would love it eventually" Emmett said laughing. I twitched at the memory and I'm pretty sure Adam noticed. He looked at me concerned but I didn't dare face him.

"well if you ever remember give me a call" she said in he. r perky voice. "I'll do that" I said sarcastically with a false smile. She reminded me so much of my sister. She was the kind of person who charms her way through life instead of working for it and that annoyed me to no end. Just then my phone rang again and I already knew who it was and this needed to stop.

"I'll be right back" I said excusing myself and walking outside into the cold frigid air. "what do you want" I asked angrily into the phone ..."no I'm never coming back I'm not letting you back into my life not now not ever" ... "what more do you want from me what else could you possible take from me I gave you everything and no matter how hard I tried it just wasn't enough" I screamed ... "no I'm done I don't need your approval I'm finally happy and your not going to take that away from me not again" I said then hung up the phone.

I tried to calm down before I went back in or Adam would ask me a thousand questions and I wasn't in the mood for it. I walked over to Adam and he smiled when he saw me coming. "everything ok" he asked. I nodded my head. "well would you care for some punch" he asked holding a cup full of it in my direction. "thanks" I said with a weak smile. I took a sip then started chocking on something hard.

"Raven are you ok" he asked holding me as I tried to dislodge what ever was stuck in my throat. When I finally did I removed it from my mouth "what the heck is this a ring" I said confused. "yah I thought it would be romantic" he said apologetically as he scratched the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous. I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtful gesture even if it almost killed me.

"yah because almost killing me is so romantic" I teased. He blushed "well" he said taking the ring, wiping it off and getting down on one knee "I hope this makes up for it. Raven" he said with emotional eyes "will you make me the happiest guy on earth by doing me the honor of being my girlfriend. I promise to always be their for you whether you need me to be or not"

This received a collection of ooo's and aww's from the crowd that formed around us. I looked down at his hopeful face that I've grown to love. I was feeling so many things at once it was overwhelming but the one thing that I did know is that I wanted to be with Adam more then ever.

"yes" I said. He smiled widely and slipped the ring slowly on my finger and stood up taking my hand his where it belonged. "so you like the ring I mean if you don't like it I can take it back it'd no problem. He rambled nervously. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Adam I love it" I said smiling as he blushed.

"good now I don't have to wait to do this" he said grabbing my waist leaning in to kiss me, as he hovered over my lips I could feel his warm breath. I think he waiting for me to make the next move so I closed the gap between our lips holding onto his forearms for support. It's was sweet and gentle but passionate all the same. It was a collage of all the feelings we felt for each other wrapped up in one loving kiss. I didn't want to part from him because I knew this might be the last time but I needed oxygen so I gently turned away. He in return kissed my cheek then slowly removed his lips.

He smiled at me and blushed even harder when he realized that everyone had been watching us. I really didn't care if everyone saw it I loved Adam and would always be proud to be with him, never ashamed. "wow that was some kiss" Emmett said walking towards us. This caused a tiny blush to creep on Adams face but he never let go of my waist.

"Cleo said she needs you she's in the bathroom. She said something about her hair" I sighed "aren't I just lucky" I said sarcastically. "can you hold this" I asked Adam. "yah sure" he said taking my coat"' thanks I said then kissed him lightly as walked away. "thank you" Emmett yelled. "whatever" I yelled back throwing my hand up.

Adams Pov:

"So it's official you and raven" he said leaning on the table and staring off into space. "yah" I said as we stood in awkward silence. After a while I finally said the thing that I knew was on his mind. "you know I'd never do anything to hurt her" I said turning to face him. He sighed. "I know its just that she's been through so much. She's like a sister to me and I guess I'm just being a little over protective." "I get it and I'd do everything in my power to make sure Ravens ok even if it kills me" he laughed. "I know man" he said patting my back then walked away.

Just then Ravens phone rang in her pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. I debated on if I should answer it or not. I knew she'd be mad but what if something was wrong. Eventually curiosity won over and I answered it. "hello" I said "hello who is this" said the woman on the phone. "my names Adam I'm a friend of ravens" I said deciding to leave out the boyfriend part. "oh thank goodness" she said. Have you seen her we need to talk to her please where are you" she asked desperately. I paused for a moment. "um I'm sorry but I don't think Raven wants me to say anything." "please this is her mother if you care about her at all you will tell me were she is" I sighed. "ok"

Ravens Pov:

I walked of the bathroom after helping Cleo fix her hair even though it looked fine to me. I walked over to Adam and saw him talking to some woman. When she turned around I froze. "Catherine" I said


End file.
